Stephanie Winner
Steph jest główną bohaterką opowiadania Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce. Jej nazwisko poznajemy dopiero w 21. odcinku serii ...i Nicol. Woli kiedy mówi się na nią Stef. Należała do zastępu ogników 46485, którego była liderką. Pierwszy raz całowała się z Ferbem. Jest inteligentna i wysportowana. Najczęściej ubiera się na sportowo. Świetnie tańczy. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. Jest liderką cheerleaderek. Jej odpowiedniczką jest Stephanie Winner. Galeria Wygląd Jest szczupła i umięśniona. Z twarzy podobna do Izabeli. Ma zielone oczy i długie blond włosy. Jest bardzo wysoka. Ma rumiany, nieco opalony odcień skóry. Ma ładne, długie rzęsy oraz charakterystyczny zadarty nos. 'Ubiór' '13 lat' Ma długie do pasa blond włosy, które zaplata w warkocz. Ubiera się w sportowe, białe spodenki i białe pantofelki. Nosi zieloną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. '16 lat' Jej włosy są nieco krótsze i nie zaplata ich już w warkocz, lecz zawiązuje w kucyk. Zamiast bluzki na krótki rękaw, nosi bluzkę bez ramiączek, z dużym dekoltem, zaś zamiast pantofelków zakłada klapki. 'Strój sportowy' Włosy zaplata w długi warkocz, który potem upina w kok. Na nogach nosi krótkie, białe sportowe spodenki i białe korki. Na sobie ma koszulkę na ramiączka. W chłodniejsze dni zakłada jeszcze luźną zieloną bluzkę. 'Mundurek ognika' Stephanie nosi pomarańczową bluzkę na krótki rękaw i żółtą szarfę z odznakami. Jej spódniczka ma kolor brązowy. Ma także pasek koloru czerwonego. Do beretu jest zaczepiona wielka czerwona kokarda - symbol liderki. Osobowość Jest wesoła i pewna siebie. Niewiele rzeczy potrafi ją przestraszyć. Kiedy chce zdobyć kogoś sympatię, stara się pokazywać z najlepszych stron. Nigdy się nie poddaje. Jest bardzo ambitna i posiada ducha rywalizacji. Potrafi być wredna i nie przejmuje się, gdy innym sprawia przykrość. Kiedy ktoś wchodzi jej w drogę, robi wszystko by go zniszczyć. Stara się za wszelką cenę osiągnąć upragniony cel i nie zawaha się uprzykrzać innym życia, kiedy to może jej w tym pomóc. Nie lubi konkurencji, lubi mieć przewagę i być panią sytuacji. Źle znosi porażki, ujawnia się wtedy w niej cecha choleryczki, a dziewczyna nie jest zdolna do racjonalnego myślenia. Jest rządna władzy i bogactwa. Stara się znaleźć wyjście z każdej niekorzystnej sytuacji, a kiedy jej się to nie udaje, przybiera pozę obrażonej damy, wściekłej na cały świat i stara się uprzykrzyć dzień osobom, które wpędziły ją w zły humor. Historia W Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce: Stephanie to znajoma Fineasza i Ferba. Chodzili do tej samej szkoły, jednak zaprzyjaźnili się w wakacje, pomiędzy szóstą klasą a gimnazjum, kiedy to Steph zauroczyła się Ferbem. Od tego czasu dziewczyna rywalizowała z Gretą o względy zielonowłosego. Spodobała się Bufordowi, jednak nie odwzajemniała jego uczucia i wolała trzymać się od niego na dystans. W ...i Nicol: Steph wciąż stara się poderwać zielonowłosego. W wyniku zbiegu wydarzeń zaczyna myśleć, że dziewczyną Ferba jest Nicole Strong. Nie ma pojęcia, że jest nią Greta. Od tego czasu, zamiast próbować poderwać Fletchera, stara się rywalizować z Nicolą. Jej zazdrość pogłębia fakt, że Buford, który próbował ją poderwać przez całe gimnazjum, stracił nią jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, kiedy poznał Strongównę. W późniejszych odcinkach Stephanie traci zainteresowanie Ferbem. Przestaje też rywalizować z Nicol - ich stosunki stają się neutralne. Dziewczyna nadal czuje niechęć do Grety, jednak nie ma jak tego okazywać, gdyż nie wchodzą sobie w drogę. Panna Winner stara się skupić na własnym życiu, zaczyna myśleć o tym jak ułoży sobie przyszłość. Zakłada własną akademię taneczną, a potem wyjeżdża na studia. Pasje i zainteresowania *Stephanie uwielbia sport i wszystko co z nim związane. Często bierze udział w zawodach. Dlatego też wstąpiła do gimnazjum, a potem do liceum, gdzie większą wagę przywiązywano do sportu niż do nauki. *Steph uwielbia zdrową rywalizację, dlatego wstąpiła do ogników. Jej zdolności przywódcze i chęć zdobywania odznak, sprawiły, że stała się liderką zastępu 46485. *Winner kocha taniec i marzy by zostać zawodową tancerką. W młodości chodziła do szkółki tanecznej. W zastępie ogników zdobyła wszystkie odznaki, które były związane z tańcem. W szkole wstąpiła do zespołu cheerleaderek, których wkrótce też stała się liderką. *Steph ma świetne wyczucie rytmu. Sama nie umie grać na żadnym instrumencie, a także nie śpiewa zawodowo (śpiewa bardziej dla rozrywki i choć nie śpiewa idealnie, to nie fałszuje). Często chodzi jednak na kółka muzyczne, by posłuchać innych. Steph jako Ognik 100px|leftthumb|118px|Praca [[User:FunnyFranky|funnyFranky.]]Steph wstąpiła do Ogników ze względu na chęć zdrowej rywalizacji oraz dlatego, że szukała sobie dobrego zajęcia na wakacje. Już pierwszego dnia powiedziano jej, że zostaje przydzielona do zastępu 46485 i, że osoba, która do następnego dnia zdobędzie najwięcej odznak zostanie liderką. Dziewczyna postarała się by wygrać. Początki zastępu były trudne, nie wszyscy potrafili się w nim odnaleźć. Steph nie radziła sobie z problemami, przez swój dość opryskliwy charakter. Była zawiedziona, czuła, że trafił jej się beznadziejny zastęp. Na szczęście, w tym zastępie była Klarisa, której udało się wszystkich zjednoczyć. Dzięki Klarisie Steph zrozumiała, że nie może radzić sobie ze wszystkimi problemami sama. Dziewczyna bardzo zaufała koleżankom ze swojego zastępu i jest im gotowa powierzyć każdy sekret. Nawet po rozwiązaniu zastępu, nie straciła do nich zaufania. Steph jako liderka często reprezentowała swój zastęp. Wśród ogników nabyła zdolności przywódcze. Starała się jak najczęściej pokazywać z najlepszych stron i wymyślać ciekawe zabawy, czy zadania dla swojego zastępu. Brała czynny udział w zdobywaniu odznak. Kariera cheerleaderki thumb|166px Steph od samego mału należała do cheerleaderek. Została cheerleaderką już w podstawówce. Tak zafascynował ją taniec, że postanowiła się w nim wyćwiczyć i stać się najlepsza. Pod koniec podstawówki, kiedy liderka skończyła szkołę, Steph walczyła o przywództwo i wygrała. Kiedy tylko Steph poszła do gimnazjum, tam też wstąpiła do zespołu cheerleaderek. Podobnie było w szkole wyższej. Steph na pierwszym roku pokazała się ze swojej najlepszej strony. Popisywała się swoimi umiejętnościami. W gimnazjum, na drugim roku, kiedy poprzednia liderka skończyła szkołę, Steph została nową liderką. Była nią przez dwa lata (na drugim i trzecim roku). Tak samo było w liceum. Steph jako liderka najczęściej wymyśla układy taneczne i dopingi. Jest w tym bardzo dobra. Dzięki zdolnościom przywódczym, zdobytym u ogników, Steph udało się zapanować nad zespołem. Rola Steph na boisku nie ograniczała się tylko do bycia cheerleaderką. Winner jest bardzo dobrym sportowcem, dlatego gdy jej szkoła brała udział w jakiś zawodach, gdzie występowały dziewczyny, Steph nie odgrywała roli cheerleaderki, lecz jednej z zawodniczek. Cytaty Inne informacje *Potrafi jeździć na rolkach i na łyżwach (Klar ją tego nauczyła), jednak nie potrafi robić żadnych trików, jeździ bardziej dla przyjemności. *Dobrze się uczy, jednak nigdy nie miała świadectwa z paskiem (z wyjątkiem podstawówki), gdyż przez sport zaczęła zaniedbywać naukę. *Jest choleryczką, często jest bardzo wybuchowa. Jednak z wiekiem ta cecha charakteru nieco zanika, a Steph zaczyna kontrolować swoje emocje. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie lubi na innych krzyczeć. *Jej ojciec jest Latynosem (konkretnie Hiszpanem), a matka typową Amerykanką. Steph odziedziczyła urodę głównie po matce, lecz kształt jej twarzy (tak jak u Izabeli) wskazuje na Latynoskie pochodzenie. *Z pomocą Natalie nauczyła się gotować. Dzieci Stephanie Stephanie pojawia się w historiach wielu użytkowników. W niektórych opowiadaniach odgrywa dość istotną rolę i wiąże się z jakimś z głównych bohaterów. Z osobą którą jest związana, ma też dzieci. Tutaj wypiszę je wszystkie. Wielu z jej dzieci było zaplanowanych wcześniej i prawdopodobnie jednak się nie pojawią. ---- W głównych seriach Sary, Steph będzie miała 4 dzieci - dwoje swoich, dwoje przybranych. * (na pewno) Oraz (te tutaj mogą się jeszcze zmienić) * * - przybrane *Thorne Fletcher - przybrane lub * * - przybrane * - przybrane W tej samej serii, w alternatywnej linii czasu, która jest ukazana w odcinku "Florencja", Steph jest związana z Fineaszem i ma z nim dwójkę dzieci: *Josh Flynn *Sophie Flynn W "Niebieskowłosej tajemnicy", opowiadaniu Ekaweki, Steph miała mieć dwójkę dzieci z Ferbem. Jedno miało być jej, a drugie przybrane: *Austin Fletcher *Rebecca Fletcher - przybrane; córka Izabeli Jednakże Ekaweka postanowiła zmienić plany i ostatecznie Steph będzie z Bufordem. Ich dzieci to: *Austin Van Stomm W obecnie usuniętym opowiadaniu NaluChan "Czasie bez zmian", Steph miała być związana z Djangiem i mieć z nim trójkę dzieci: * *Ethan Brown *Len Brown W opowiadaniach FunnyFranky, Steph jest także będzie Djangiem i będzie miała z nim dwójkę dzieci: *Mai Brown *Greg Brown Ferb Fletcher center|450px Ferb i Steph poznali się na balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. Mają wiele wspólnych cech, np.: potrafią świetnie tańczyć. Oboje jednocześnie są przeciwieństwami: Stef jest śmiała i rozgadana, zaś Ferb cichy i małomówny. Dziewczyna przejawia uczucia względem niego. Ona też nie jest chłopakowi obojętna. Steph o Ferbie= W "Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce" Stephanie jest zakochana w Ferbie. Ona i Greta rywalizują o jego względy. Ferb jest pierwszą miłością Steph. Dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie oszalała tak na punkcie żadnego chłopaka. Blondynka stara się spędzić każdą wolną chwilę z zielonowłosym. Jest zazdrosna, kiedy jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna (w szczególności Greta) zajmuje jego czas, który mógłby spędzić z nią. Dziewczyna przy Ferbie robi się zaskakująco słodka i miła, chodź zazwyczaj zachowuje się pogardliwie w stosunku do innych. Ilekroć go odwiedza, proponuje Fineaszowi i Ferbowi budowanie takich wynalazków, przy których ona okazuje się mistrzynią (np. boisko do piłki nożnej). Stara się przy Ferbie pokazywać z najlepszych stron. W opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", w pierwszych rozdziałach Ferb mówi Fineaszowi, że widział jak Steph całowała się z innym, co mogło oznaczać, że miała dość czekania, aż zielonowłosy wybierze pomiędzy nią a Gretą. Mimo to, w późniejszych rozdziałach odwiedza Ferba i mówi mu, że zerwała z chłopakiem. Wtedy znów próbuje go poderwać, ale on mówi, że ma już dziewczynę. Jest nią Greta, ale w wyniku zbiegu wydarzeń Steph zaczyna myśleć, że to Nicol i zaczyna z nią rywalizować. Od odcinka "Bitwa i psychol" Steph traci Ferbem jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Potem dowiaduje się także, że jego dziewczyną nie była Nicol, a Greta, co jeszcze bardziej ją irytuje. Raz na zawsze "odkochuje" się w Ferbie i przestaje traktować go tak jak dotychczas. Staje się wobec niego oschła i niemiła, twierdzi, że już nigdy się przed nim, ani żadnym innym chłopakiem, nie zbłaźni. |-|Ferb o Steph= Ferb z początku jest nieśmiały w stosunku do Steph. Obecność dziewczyny sprawiała, że zachowywał się ciszej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie wiedział o czym z nią rozmawiać, głównie jej potakiwał, kiedy coś mówiła. Wolał spędzać czas z Gretą, gdyż ona była równie cicha co on i przy niej czuł się pewniejszy. Steph go onieśmielała swoją pewnością siebie, a jej nachalność zaczynała go irytować. W opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", Ferb okazuje wyraźną niechęć względem Steph. Stara się spławić blondynkę, jej obecność go irytuje. Przestaje być wobec niej nieśmiały. Stara się wyjaśnić, że ma już dziewczynę i żeby blondynka się od niego odczepiła. Osiągnąć cel udaje mu się po odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" - Steph traci Ferbem jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, tak jak on sobie tego życzył. W odcinku "Maskotka", Steph ukazuje przed Ferbem swoją prawdziwą twarz - wytrącona z równowagi, daje mu z liścia, co go szokuje. W odcinku "Ferbanie", Ferb zauważa jaka Steph jest piękna i jak wydoroślała. Imponuje mu zmianami, które w niej zaszły. Ferb uważa, że stała się mądrzejsza i doroślejsza. Od tej chwili Ferb zaczyna przejawiać nią zainteresowanie. Na jego nieszczęście, Steph postanowiła wykreślić go ze swojego życia. Greta thumb|center|450px|Greta, rywalka Steph Stephanie i Greta są swoimi rywalkami. Greta to największy wróg Steph. Czasem potrafią ze sobą normalnie porozmawiać, jednakże częściej rywalizują o względy Ferba. Stephanie była wredna dla Grety, jednak od rozmowy z Izabelą , stara się być dla niej tolerancyjna. Greta wolałaby nie wchodzić Stephanie w drogę, lecz nie jest to łatwe, gdyż podoba jej się ten sam chłopak. Steph o Grecie= Stephanie, jak każdej osobie która wchodzi jej w drogę, stara się uprzykrzyć życie Grecie. Brązowowłosa stała się jej wrogiem numer jeden, jak tylko się poznały. Steph od razu zrozumiała, że jej i Grecie podoba się ten sam chłopak. To przez to stały się swoimi rywalkami. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wchodziłyby sobie w drogę. Steph jest chamska i bezczelna w stosunku do Grety. Stara jej się uprzykrzyć życie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Pragnie wypadać lepiej w oczach Ferba, więc dokucza Grecie kiedy nikt nie widzi, starając się w ten sposób obniżyć jej samoocenę. Steph często wspomina, że Greta jest brzydka i nieśmiała, lecz w rzeczywistości ma ją za godną rywalkę, bo inaczej by się nią nie przejmowała i nie starałaby się uprzykrzyć jej życia. Nawet kiedy Steph przestaje interesować się Ferbem, jej nienawiść do Grety pozostaje. Kiedy ma ku temu okazję, nie marnuje jej, by dokuczyć Grecie. |-|Greta o Steph= Greta nie lubi Steph. Odkąd stały się rywalkami w walce o serce Ferba, zaczęła się jej obawiać. Bała się, że Steph podbije serce chłopaka, w którym ona od dawna skrycie się kochała. Ale jeszcze bardziej obawiała się samej Stephanie. Blondynka przerażała ją swoją pewnością siebie. Przy Grecie ukazywała swoją prawdziwą twarz i była w stosunku do niej naprawdę wredna. Greta bała się przebywać w obecności Steph, ale była na nią skazana, kiedy ta też odwiedzała Ferba. Greta była w siódmym niebie, kiedy została dziewczyną Ferba. To jednak nie sprawiało, że przestała się obawiać Steph. Ilekroć była świadkiem jakiejś romantycznej sytuacji pomiędzy Steph i Ferbem, wpadała w paranoję i myślała, że chłopak ją zdradza. Co ciekawe, nie zawsze się myliła. Mimo to, Ferbowi zawsze udawało się ją udobruchać, mówiąc, że to wszystko wina Steph, a Greta mu ślepo wierzyła, wiedząc do czego zdolna jest Winner. Fineasz Flynn center|400px Fineasz lubi Stephanie. Jest zadowolony z tego, że podoba jej się Ferb. Oboje zbyt często ze sobą nie rozmawiają, jednak mimo, że Stef nie przepada za Izabelą, zdaje się lubić Fineasza. Steph o Fineaszu= Stephanie bardzo ceni Fineasza. Miło jej się z nim rozmawia. Uważa go za nieco naiwnego optymistę. Mimo jej niezbyt udanych relacji z bratem Fineasza - Ferbem oraz dziewczyną Fineasza - Izabelą, z Flynnem Steph utrzymuje przyjacielskie stosunki. Także pomimo zerwania znajomości z paczką Fineasza, Winner pozostaje z nim w ciągłym kontakcie. |-|Fineasz o Steph= Fineasz bardzo lubi Stephanie. W przeciwieństwie do Izabeli, nie wyczuwa w jej charakterze nic niepokojącego. Uważa ją za miłą i sympatyczną dziewczynę, nie zauważa tego jak dziewczyna potrafi być wredna. Pomimo tego jak Steph zerwała znajomości z paczką Flynna, z nim wciąż utrzymywała kontakty. Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Klarisa Windy thumb|center|450px|Steph i Klar; praca [[User:FunnyFranky|FunnyFranky ]] Steph i Klar poznają się kiedy obie zostają przydzielone do tego samego zastępu ogników. Dziewczyny mają różne charaktery i różne zainteresowania. Steph jest raczej niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do otoczenia, a Klar wręcz przeciwnie. Charaktery dziewczyn się dopełniają. Winner i Windy przebywając ze sobą uczą się do siebie różnych cech. Między innymi Steph nauczyła się od Klarisy zdobywać sympatię otoczenia, a Klar od Stephanie, nauczyła się jak być wrednym kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Obie doskonale się rozumieją. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Steph o Klar= Steph z początku nie jest przychylnie nastawiona do nowej koleżanki. Nie spodobał jej się wygląd Klar i to, że należała do jej zastępu ogników. Z czasem jednak Steph zaczyna rozumieć, że nie należy oceniać książek po okładce. Steph zawdzięcza Klarisie, zjednoczenie ich zastępu ogników (którego początki były dość trudne) i wie, że może się jej poradzić w trudnych sytuacjach. Stephanie nikomu nie ufa tak jak Klarisie, wie, że może powierzyć jej każdy sekret. Jest bardzo zadowolona z tego powodu, że udało jej się znaleźć taką przyjaciółkę. |-|Klar o Steph= Steph z początku nie jest przychylnie nastawiona do nowej koleżanki. Klarisy nie zniechęca jednak zachowanie blondynki. Jej przyjazny charakter powoduje, że z łatwością zdobywa łaski u Steph. Z czasem dziewczyny coraz lepiej się dogadują. Stają się przyjaciółkami. Klar lubi spędzać czas ze Steph. W szczególności w okresie dojrzewania, kiedy Klar postanowiła schudnąć, zaczęła uprawiać sport razem ze Steph. Dzięki Winnerównie Klar dostała się do cheerleaderek, choć było kilka dziewczyn, które lepiej by się nadawały. Steph nauczyła ją tańczyć. Ogółem dziewczyny świetnie się dogadują. Potrafią sobie doradzić i pomagać. Lubią spędzać ze sobą czas. Pozostałe relacje 'Izabela Garcia-Shapiro' Stef i Iza są podobnego pochodzenia (Stephanie - hiszpańskiego, Izabela - Meksykańskiego). Są podobne nie tylko z wyglądu, ale także z charakteru, obie bywają wredne i są pewne siebie. Ponadto obie były liderkami zastępów ogników (Stef - 46485, Iza - 46231. Dziewczyny poznały się już w "Zastępowych opowieściach". Nie nawiązały się pomiędzy nimi większe relacje. Dopiero w "Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce" wywiązują się między nimi większe relacje. Steph o Izabeli= Stef liczyła na to, że zaprzyjaźnią się z Izabelą, przez wzgląd na to, że obie były w ognikach. Jednak się myliła, gdyż tamta postanowiła pomóc Grecie w staraniach o serce Ferba. Z początku dziewczyny były do siebie wrogo nastawione. Steph traktowała Izabelę równie wrogo co Gretę. Dziewczyny jednak pogodziły się w odcinku "Uroki spaceru", kiedy to Stephanie uratowała Izabelę przed Katie trafioną inatorem Dundersztyca. Od tej pory zaczęły się tolerować. W opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", kiedy to Stephanie znów zaczyna zabiegać o względy Ferba, traktuje Izabelę obojętnie, nie zwraca na nią uwagi. |-|Izabela o Steph= Izabela prawdopodobnie nie lubiła Stephanie od czasów pierwszej bitwy zastępów w "Zastępowych opowieściach". W "Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce" jest do niej wrogo nastawiona ze względu na Gretę. Po odcinku "Uroki spaceru" zaczyna ją tolerować. W opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", kiedy to Stephanie znów zaczyna zabiegać o względy Ferba, Izabela traktuje ją obojętnie. Wydawać by się mogło, że dziewczyny się tolerują, jednak Iza nie jest przyjacielsko nastawiona względem Stephanie. Kiedy widzi, że ta stara się rywalizować z Nicol o Ferba, nie uświadamia jej, że to nie Strongówna jest jego dziewczyną. ---- 'Django Brown' Steph i Django znają się od dzieciństwa. Poznali się na kółku muzycznym. Django gra tam na skrzypcach, podczas gdy Steph tylko przychodzi, by posłuchać sobie muzyki. Oboje pasjonują się sztuką, dlatego często ze sobą rozmawiają. Są dobrymi znajomymi. W wielu opowiadaniach, nie związanych z moją główną serią, Steph i Django są parą. ---- 'Nicole Strong' Steph o Nicol= Stephanie, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Nicol, uznała ją za dziewczynę Ferba. Od tej chwili starała się z nią rywalizować i pokazać, że jest od niej lepsza. Nicolę strasznie to bawiło, gdyż Steph nigdy nie udało się jej przechytrzyć. Z początku Steph rywalizowała z Nicol, ze względu na Ferba, lecz później jej niechęć wobec Strongówny pozostała. Steph nie mogła ścierpieć tego, że Nicol była od niej lepsza w tańcu i grze w kosza. Zazdrościła jej też urody i uganiających się za Strongówną chłopaków. |-|Nicol o Steph= Z tego co Nicol mówi do Steph przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, oznacza, że słyszała już o niej (prawdopodobnie od Izabeli, u której nocowała) i była chętna ją lepiej poznać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Stephanie, jednak wyzywa ją na taneczny pojedynek, co Nicola, posiadająca ducha walki, chętnie przyjmuje. Od tej chwili Nicol często śmiała się i szydziła ze Stephanie, gdyż ta często starała się udowodnić, że jest we wszystkim lepsza od Strongówny. ---- 'Buford Van Stomm' left|150pxBufordowi podoba się, jednak bez wzajemności. Lubi w niej to, że "jest bardzo przekonująca jak na dziewczynę". Stara się ją poderwać, jednak tej podoba się Ferb. W odc. "Wojna?" ratuje ją, jednak ona się na niego wścieka, gdyż chciała by uratował ją zielonowłosy. Potem dziewczyna przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie i chodź on sucho jej odpowiada, to wybacza jej. Chłopak cieszy się, że będą razem chodzić do gimnazjum. W opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", jego zainteresowanie Steph mija, gdyż chłopak zakochuje się w Nicol. Dziewczyna jest wściekła z tego powodu. Chociaż nigdy nie była zainteresowana Bufordem, irytuje ją fakt, że chłopak nie zwraca już na nią uwagi. W późniejszych odcinkach nie pojawia się pomiędzy nimi żadne uczucie. Buford i Stephanie pozostają tylko znajomymi. ---- 'Paulin Heller' Pauli i Steph poznały się w Zastępie Ogników. Steph o Pauli= Obie dziewczyny znalazły ze sobą wspólny język, ze względu na podobne charaktery. Steph nie do końca ufa Paulin i nie powierza jej wszystkich swoich tajemnic. Wyczuwa w jej charakterze coś niepokojącego, co nie pozwala jej do końca zaufać Hellerównie. Jednakże lubi spędzać z nią czas i z nią plotkować. Często znajduje z nią wspólne tematy. Często prosi ją o rady w sprawie ubrań i najnowszej mody. Obie dziewczyny mają wredne, a w dodatku ambitne charaktery, dlatego pomagają sobie nawzajem, gdy obie muszą osiągnąć jakieś wyznaczone cele. |-|Paulin o Steph= Steph i Paulin poznały się w zastępie Ogników. Blondynka od razu przypadła do gustu Heller. Dziewczyna dostrzegła w niej bratnią duszę. Paulin bardzo lubi doradzać Stephanie w sprawie ubrań i opowiadać o najnowszych trendach w modzie. Mimo że obie potrafią się świetnie dogadać i uwielbiają ze sobą spędzać czas, jest między nimi nieznaczny dystans. Paulin świetnie wie, że Winner nie w pełni jej ufa. Z powodu podobnych charakterów, dziewczyny często pomagają sobie w osiągnięciu upragnionych celów, lub w zemstach na ich wrogach. Mimo to Paulin stara się niezbyt często ukazywać swe drugie oblicze przed Stephanie, gdyż uważa ją za pewnego rodzaju zagrożenie. ---- 'Natalie Middleton' Steph poznała Natalie w swoim zastępie ogników. Steph o Nati= Początkowo Steph nie traktowała Nati jakoś wyjątkowo. Dopiero potem zaczęła poznawać lepiej jej charakter. Zaufała jej bardziej niż Paulin, choć wiedziała, że obie dziewczyny się kumplują. Polubiła ją niemalże tak jak Klarisę. Steph zauważyła, że Nati nieco się jej obawia, dlatego starała się zmniejszyć dystans między nimi. Steph ceni w Middleton obowiązkowość i odpowiedzialność. Jak możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "Wypadek", Steph spośród wszystkich swoich przyjaciółek ma największe zaufanie do Nati - powierza jej opiekę nad swoją córeczką. |-|Nati o Steph= Początkowo Natalie nieco bała się Winner, jednak gdy bliżej ją poznała strach nieco zmalał. Blondynka czuje wobec swojej zastępowej ogromny respekt. Jest wobec niej bardzo uległa i boi się jej sprzeciwić. Jednocześnie bardzo dobrze potrafi się z nią dogadać, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja potrafią całkiem nieźle współpracować. Uważa Steph za dobrą koleżankę. ---- 'Baljeet Tjinder' Baljeet raz próbował bronić Grety przed Stephanie, jednak blondynka od razu go zbyła. ---- 'Milly' Milly niewiele razy rozmawiała ze Stephanie. Lepiej poznały się dopiero w Anglii , gdzie Milly uratowała blondynce życie. Od tego czasu zostały dobrymi znajomymi. ---- 'Fretka Flynn' Stephanie podziwia Fretkę głównie za jej styl ubierania się. Blondynka pomogła przygotowywać przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Fretki, była na nim również obecna. Wystąpienia thumb| Praca [[User:FunnyFranky|funnyFranky |300px]] Steph w innych opowiadaniach 'Adoptowana' 'Story, Wędrując przez życie (FunnyFranky)' Steph jest bliższa oryginału. W tych opowiadaniach także kieruje zastępem ogników (głównie dlatego, że moje opowiadania podobnie jak opowiadania Franky są związane z "Zastępowymi opowieściami"). Mimo to, w opowiadaniach Franky (podobnie jak w opkach Emiś) Steph jest związana z Djangiem. 'Ferbastyczna szkoła, Szkoła z internatem (Sebolaaa)' Steph jest podobna do oryginału, ale charakterem i wyglądem. Do czternastego roku życia nie znała Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół, ale poznała ich po zapisaniu się do ich szkoły. Od odcinka Not Top Chef musi pracować jako kucharka w szkole, będąc równocześnie uczennicą. W odcinku Samobójstwo pocałowała się z Ferbem na oczach Fineasza. Jednak gdy Claire całuje Ferba na oczach Steph, dziewczyna podczas wycieczki szkolnej zrywa z Ferbem, a w następnym odcinku wyjeżdża z miasta. Powraca w odcinku Pierwsza randka (około pół roku później). Buford zakochuje się w niej, jednak po jej "wybuchowym" związku z Ferbem, boi się do niej zagadać, dlatego chce, by Baljeet ją poderwał i opisał, czego ma robić, a czego nie. Wkrótce poznaje Summer. Szybko stają się wrogami. Niebawem zatrudnia się jako kucharka w szkole Zoltana. Po jakimś czasie dowiaduje się, iż zielonowłosy nie jest winny pocałunku z Claire. W czasie lotu do Monachium jej samolot ląduje w Atlantyku. Wraz z Fineaszem trafia na bezludną wyspę, z której potem ucieka. Jakiś czas później zostaje porwana przez Marcusa, jednak potem zostaje uratowana przez Baljeet'a, Buforda, Summer i Pharrell'a. Po raz ostatni pojawia się w odcinku Ach, wspomnienia.... 200px|thumb|left|[[Złe Trio by EkawekaDxC]] 'Bądźmy poważni i Proczadzikowe konwersacje (EkawekaDxC)' Stephanie jest liderką cheerleaderek, jedną z najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole i przywódczynią Złego Trio. Kumpluje się z Amy Milton i Paulin Heller. Razem mają konwersację na fejsbuku, gdzie omawiają wszystkie swoje plany. Stało się to po tym jak trafiły na czat Proczadzikowców, którzy ich nie cierpią, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Jedyną osobą, z poprzednio wymienionej grupy, która nie wyraża jawnej nienawiści wobec Stephanie, pomimo tego, że ją odczuwa, jest Jolie Martin. Powodem tego jest paniczny strach przed Winner. Jedyną osobą w szkole (nie licząc Proczadzikowców), której Steph szczerze nie znosi jest Django Brown. Stało się to dlatego, że ten chłopak, który lubi zarywać do każdej dziewczyny w szkole, umówił się jednocześnie na bal z nią i Amy. Dziewczyna odebrała to jako jawną kpinę z niej i jej przyjaciółki. "Bądźmy poważni" to jedyna seria na Wiki, w której to Stephanie nie znosi lekcji w-f'u. Dzieje się tak za sprawą nauczycielki, która jawnie faworyzuje Sophie i Nazz, a ponieważ należą one do "Proczadzikowców", wuefistka nie omieszka się wyżywać na "Złym Trio". W tej serii nie widać by Winner wyrażała jakiekolwiek miłosne zainteresowanie Ferbem, czy kimkolwiek innym. Kwestią sporną może być to czy ktoś jest nią zainteresowany w ten sposób. Pomijam tu Djanga, który podrywa każdą dziewczynę w szkole - mowa o Amy, o której nie do końca można stwierdzić, czy traktuje Steph jedynie jako swoją przyjaciółkę, czy może wzór do naśladowania i obiekt westchnień. Proces powstawania Steph Steph jest jedną z głównych bohaterek opowiadania "Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce". Jednakże pojawia się dopiero w ósmym rozdziale. A to dlatego, że z początku w ogóle nie miałam zamiaru tworzyć postaci takiej jak ona. "Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce" miało być krótkim opowiadaniem, zapowiedzią przed "...i Nicol". To opowiadanie powstało tylko po to, by z Fineasza i Izabeli zrobić parę. Nie chciałam przeciągać momentu w którym Fin i Iza pierwszy raz się pocałują. Uważałam, że takie rozterki Izy oraz przeciąganie związku jej i Fineasza pojawia się w zbyt wielu opowiadaniach, więc chciałam być oryginalna i sprawiłam, że wątek Phinbelli pojawił się już w trzecim rozdziale. Kiedy go napisałam, nie miałam pomysłu na to co będzie dalej. Nie miałam pomysłu na to co pisać dalej. Nie potrafiłam wymyślać fajnych starć pomiędzy Pepe i Dundersztycem. Nie chciałam też dłużej kombinować przy związku Fineasza i Izy (takie kombinowanie i pojawienie się dziewczyny, która zakochiwała się w Fineaszu, było zawarte w wielu opowiadaniach, nie chciałam aby pojawiało się i w moim). Jednak opowiadanie kończące się na trzecim rozdziale było by lipne. Postanowiłam więc trochę namieszać w życiu Fretki. Tym oto sposobem pojawiła się Mindy. W serialu nie odgrywa ona większej roli, jednak jej niezbyt istotne pojawienie się w odcinku „Cyrk z alergią” sprawiło, że zapamiętałam ją jako wroga Fretki. Postanowiłam wtrącić ją do opowiadania, aby zaczęło dziać się coś ciekawego. Nie chciałam jednak poprzestawać na rywalizacji Mindy i Fretki. Postanowiłam dodać wątek Grety, nieszczęśliwie zakochanej w Ferbie. Dziewczyna wystąpiła w pierwszym rozdziale i początkowo nie miała odgrywać większej roli. Zmieniło się to, kiedy nie miałam pomysłu na ciekawszą fabułę. Budowanie związku Baljeeta i Mishti nie szło mi zbyt ciekawie, podobnie jak związek Buforda i Milly (który, co planowałam od samego początku, miał nie wypalić). Wątek Grety zakochanej w zielonowłosym bez pamięci i Ferba zranionego przez Vanessę wydawał mi się idealnym rozwiązaniem. Przy pisaniu ósmego rozdziału postanowiłam trochę skomplikować fabułę i dodać postać, która mogłaby pokrzyżować plany Grety – Stephanie. thumb|Pierwszy szkic Steph.Początkowo Steph była postacią bez charakteru. Taka tam postać, którą wszyscy znienawidzą, za to, że jest wredna i chce Grecie odbić Ferba. Jednak potem zrozumiałam, że na świecie nie ma takich płytkich osób, więc Steph nie może być po prostu wredna. Zaczęłam kombinować. Wygląd Steph opracowałam na podstawie jednego z rysunków. Ćwiczyłam się w rysowaniu postaci Izabelo-podobnych i narysowałam blondynkę z długim warkoczem. Nazwałam ją Stephanie. Zazwyczaj kiedy tworzymy postacie wymyślamy je na swoje podobieństwo lub dajemy im cechy, które sami byśmy chcieli mieć. Ze Stephanie było inaczej. Wymyśliłam ją na poczekaniu. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jest podobna do Izabeli, dlaczego jest tancerką, dlaczego jest blondynką, dlaczego jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego dałam jej na imię „Stephanie”. To imię zawsze kojarzyło mi się ze Stephanie Forrester z „Mody na sukces”. I choć od dawien, dawna nie oglądam tego serialu, to imię od tak po prostu przyszło mi do głowy, więc nazwałam tak moją bohaterkę. A przecież moja Steph, w ogóle nie jest podobna do tej z „Mody…”. Moja postać nawet nie zna się na modzie – bo ubiera się głównie na sportowo (i zielono). Po prostu była mi potrzebna jakaś rywalka dla Grety i stworzyłam Stephanie. Jej wygląd, ubiór i charakter nie jest zbyt skomplikowany. Nie poświęcałam na jej tworzenie dużo czasu. Wraz z rozwojem opowiadania "FiFpo13", rozwijałam też charakter Steph. Zaczęłam wnikać w jej pasje, zachowanie. Nie chciałam, by była płytką postacią - wredną, bo wredną. Napisałam nawet cały odcinek, poświęcony tylko dla niej: "Zmartwienia Stephanie". Kiedy opublikowałam opowiadanie, zdałam sobie sprawę, że choć są takie osoby, których irytuje Steph, są też takie, które ją lubią (a nawet bardzo lubią). Dzięki tym osobom, postanowiłam nie porzucać Steph i dać jej rolę w opowiadaniu "...i Nicol", choć z początku nie miałam tego w planach. Wraz ze mną moje postacie dorastały. Stephanie też dorosła. Jej charakter się ukształtował, stała się wspaniałą i dość oryginalną postacią. Z początku miała być tylko wredną rywalką Grety pojawiającą się w jednym opowiadaniu i zapomnianą po jego zakończeniu, a teraz jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci i nie zamierzam zostawiać jej w zapomnienie. Za kulisami *Od 6 lutego 2014 Stephanie zajmuje miejsce w rankingu najdłuższych stron. ** 6 lutego 2014 - 11 lutego 2014 - pierwsze miejsce ** 11 lutego 2014 - 12 lutego 2014 - drugie miejsce ** 12 lutego 2014 - 25 lutego 2014 - trzecie miejsce ** 25 lutego 2014 - 20 marca 2014 - czwarte miejsce ** 20 marca 2014 - 12 kwietnia 2014 - piąte miejsce ** 12 kwietnia 2014 - 13 kwietnia 2014 - szóste miejsce ** 13 kwietnia 2014 - 9 czerwca 2014 - siódme miejsce ** 9 czerwca 2014 - 1 sierpnia 2014 - ósme miejsce ** 1 sierpnia 2014 - 10 sierpnia 2014 - dziewiąte miejsce ** 10 sierpnia 2014 - 26 sierpnia 2014 - siódme miejsce ** 26 sierpnia 2014 - 1 września 2014 - dziewiąte miejsce ** 1 września 2014 - 15 marca 2015 - wypada z rankingu ** 15 marca 2015 - 26 marca 2015 - ósme miejsce ** 26 marca 2015 - 11 kwietnia 2015 - szóste miejsce ** 11 kwietnia 2015 - 13 maja 2015 - czwarte miejsce ** 13 maja 2015 - 27 lipca 2015 - piąte miejsce ** 27 lipca 2015 - 29 listopada 2015 - trzecie miejsce **od 29 listopada 2015 do dzisiaj - drugie miejsce en:Stephanie Winner Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety